


Need (Love) you more than my morning coffee

by Lithos



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, because i do - Freeform, did i ever mention how much i love coffeeshop AUs, it's tame tho, more self indulgence, teen rating p much for the gay and swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithos/pseuds/Lithos
Summary: It's just some simple fluff thing about coffeeshops and BunKite ;;;;





	Need (Love) you more than my morning coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Originally made for the Tenipuri Vday zine, Love Game a month ago!!  
> (https://tenipurivalezine.tumblr.com/post/170870971343/happy-valentines-day-our-prince-of-tennis)
> 
> AAA but this is just basically stuff I've been dying to write for ages and it's White day so I can finally put it up on its own <3
> 
> Also, in case you missed it, this work contains swearing and mild suggestive content.

 

 

6th of Feb, Tuesday

 

Kite had his back turned to clean up the bar in preparation to close up the cafe when he caught a flash of red bursting through the front door.

 

_Ugh **another** last minute customer? This is the 4th one this week and it’s only **Tuesday** -_

 

“Ahh yes _thank god_ I reached before you closed. I know I haven’t been here for ages but I'll have my usual frap indulgence today thanks Jacka-”

 

The redhead finally caught his breath and looked up.

 

“Waitaminute, you're not Jackal, you have _hair._ I mean, the two of you have the same colour of skin so I kinda missed it but your _hair.”_

 

“Sir, I’m going to need your order to key in before I close my register.”

 

“RIGHT. So for tonight I’m really feeling a Cookie Monster Frap, and Jackal makes the best ones ever for me so I’ll have that please!”

 

“You want a _what?”_

 

“Y’know, when you blend- Actually, where’s Jackal, he’ll know what to do.”

 

“... Give me just a moment.”

 

Kite grumbled as he turned towards the backroom to look for his coworker Jackal, who was sorting stocks.

 

“Kuwahara-san just what the _fuck_ is a cookie monster frap?”

“It’s Bunta isn't it?” He looked up from his box of mugs, “Ahh, I'll deal with this for you, just help me finish this up, thanks Kite.”

 

Jackal gave a small sigh before heading out to deal with the redhead. Kite, still deathly curious about the secret recipe drink, trod back outside after Jackal. That night, Kite learnt that the redhead was Marui Bunta, he's currently studying at Rikkai University, working part-time at the fancy French bakery down the street, that him and Jackal were old doubles partners in their middle school days playing tennis and he used to be a regular at the cafe, but stopped coming for a few weeks during his examination period. Now that his papers were over, he’d be dropping by a lot more often.

 

(Also, that a cookie monster frap had a vanilla cream base, 2 pats of butter, a huge scoop of chocolate chips, and an entire chocolate chunk cookie blended in.)

((And that Bunta always requests for more whipped cream on his drinks. Always.))

 

* * *

 

 

Over the next few days, Kite learnt, Marui did indeed drop by the store a lot. Once in the morning before lessons to get a tall iced americano, extra shot, with 4 pumps of whichever flavour syrup he felt like having. And another time in the evening if he wasn't working, a venti decaf caramel macchiato frap, or a cotton candy frap, with the usual extra whipped cream. It’s only been a few days from his initial visit, but Kite’s got his orders memorised.

 

It wasn’t that Marui was particularly annoying, but he tends to talk a lot when he makes his order. If it wasn’t busy, no one particularly minded the conversation, enjoyed it even. But during the peak period, they’d just rush him along.

 

Kite wouldn’t admit it, but he definitely looks forward to Marui’s peppy energy during his, otherwise slow and boring, weekday shifts.

 

* * *

 

 

11th of Feb, Sunday

 

“Excuse me who the hell ordered a skinny iced caramel macchiato with whipped cream? That defeats the entire purpose of the skim milk- Like are you _sure_ it’s like this?”

 

“Oh, that’s Bunta’s. I ‘unno just ask him, he’s right there waiting. I didn’t write his name on the cup, cause uhh, it’s Bunta, man.” Chitose finished off with a wink towards Marui, which earned another in return from the redhead.

 

“It’s _Bunta’s_? **_BUNTA WHY?_** ” Kite almost screamed as he turned his attention to Marui, currently with a small sheepish smile on his face.

 

With a serious look on his face, he dropped to a faux whisper, “Look, I’m only telling you okay but, it’s like, you know, my boss? He’s a literal demon okay, but he’s been calling me fat, like that’s super rude am I right? But yeah it’s true I’ve been getting rounder so I’m starting to try the lighter option- _OKAY_ that’s enough whip, thanks Kite I love you, thanks for understanding!”

 

“Bunta. That’s almost half the canister of whip. I can’t even put the lid on your drink now.”

 

“ ** _LOOK_**. I still have my needs okay, please suspend judgement. Also it’s fine, I’ll just take a bit of this cream and- Yup, perfect. You can cover it now~”

 

“ _I really don’t get paid enough for this. Thank god I’m off tomorrow it’s been work non-stop the past week._ ” Kite muttered under his breath as he watched Marui skip off with his “lighter” drink.

 

* * *

 

 

12th of Feb, Monday

 

Kite had a productive day at home, finishing up his university applications, meditating, training, and generally not thinking about what mayhem could be happening at work.

 

* * *

 

 

13th of Feb, Tuesday

 

“Kite! Welcome back! You’ve only, like, missed the best donuts ever yesterday.”

 

“Excuse you?”

 

“Bunta made an extra batch of his _amazing_ donuts and brought them over for us last night, like the lemon curd one is literal heaven but of course, I can’t decide on my favorite flavour, they’re all _so good_ and-”

 

“Jirou, customer.”

 

“Yes, hello, welcome- Oh, Bunta, you’re back!”

 

“My usual, thanks, it’s going to be a long day of classes later. Glad you liked the donuts though!”

 

At this point, Kite was fuming. _Donuts? Hey, I had to deal with this gum-chewing thot the past week and the only day I get a break he brings **donuts**??_

 

“Hey, Jirou? Is Kite testy cause he doesn’t have a date for Valentines’?”

 

“Probably. Also ‘cause he missed your _amazing_ donuts.” He continued grinning at Marui, completely oblivious to the holes Kite was glaring into him.

 

“No I am _not_ testy and I’ll let you know, I do-”  
  
“Kite’s _very_ single, do you need his number- Wait give me a minute I’ll just text it to you and-”  
  
Before Kite could even ask why Jirou had Marui’s contact, a quick bleep from Marui’s phone indicated that his phone number was indeed sent.

 

Slamming his drink down in front of Marui, Kite growled, “I swear, Bunta, if you spam me I will sue for harassment.”

 

“See you later in class Jirou!” He took a sip of his coffee, “Kite, I can practically feel your love for me in this drink. Catch you around!” A wink, and he was out the door.

 

Kite managed to clock out on time later that day, right before Marui made his evening visit, and headed straight home. He told himself he needed rest to deal with the Valentines bullshit because, apparently, they were horribly understaffed tomorrow. He hated how true the comment about being “very single” was but it wasn’t like he could just grab a date from thin air.

 

“At least it’s a morning shift then it’s back home I go,” he muttered to himself, “There’s already way too much lovey dovey crap around as it is ugh.”

 

* * *

 

 

Stepping out of his shower, he took one last glance at his phone for any work updates before bed. It was then he noticed a new message from an unknown number.

 

=====

_Sender: Unknown_

_Re: My Favourite Drink Maker_

_=====_

_Heyyyy  y yyy so this is kite rite? ;)_

=====

 

Kite rolled his eyes. Trust Marui to really text an unknown number. He picked up his phone and tapped out a snide reply before his mind could even process the fact that he should just ignore the message.

 

=====

_Sender: Not-Jackal_

_Re: Successful Subscription to Desperate Singles Anonymous_

_=====_

_This is to inform you that your subscription to this text based support centre was successful, and we look forward to helping you along your road to recovery._

 

_Regards, your personal therapist,_

_Kite_

 

_P.s. You will be billed accordingly starting today._

=====

 

Bunta jumped as his phone vibrated in his hands in the middle of his game, dropping his phone neatly into his lap. He honestly wasn't expecting a reply from the cool barista, and certainly not one so quickly at that. Too excited to think of a witty reply, he sent off another text.

 

=====

_Sender: Diabetic Fatty_

_Re: Payment_

_=====_

_K gr8. 1st payment vday date see u @ the cafe @ 1 ;)_

_=====_

 

_=====_

_Sender: Not-Jackal_

_Re: wtf_

_=====_

_Excuse you not everyone is free on valentine's._

_=====_

 

_=====_

_Sender: Diabetic Fatty_

_Re: what_

_=====_

_They made u work on vday?????? U rly are single??? :oooo_

_=====_

 

_=====_

_Sender: Not-Jackal_

_Re: Fuck You_

_=====_

_Enjoy being single tomorrow too, you rancid yoghurt cup._

_=====_

 

_=====_

_Sender: Fat Twat_

_Re: Pleaseeeeeeeeee??_

_=====_

_Ill pay for ur drink??? ;))))))_

_=====_

 

_=====_

_Sender: Not-Jackal_

_Re: Fuck you x2_

_=====_

_Look. I’ll be fucking working, I get my drinks for free. Please don't pay for my drinks. Please._

_=====_

 

_=====_

_Sender: Fat Twat_

_Re: K_

_=====_

_Anyway, dat means ull be ther at 1 if ur working rite?? Kk settled ill see u there tmr_ _♡_

_=====_

* * *

 

 

14th of Feb, Wednesday

 

Valentine's was, predictably, quite uneventful but at the same time, business was slow. Couples come in, order a single drink, and hog the table for hours doing nothing. Kite was, frankly speaking, already fed up with the whole thing. But that wasn't even the worst of it.

 

It were the stains.

 

Lipstick stains coloured the cafe mugs a pretty rainbow, and that was as nice as it gets. Depending on the type, and colour, it varied in annoyance. Some came off with a gentle rinse of warm water, but some of the best merely spread with the most vigorous of scrubbings. Kite got that girls wanted to look good for as long as possible for their dates, but he hated their lipsticks with a passion.

 

It was only midday, and Kite was ready to close up the cafe and return home. But alas, he couldn't do a thing but complain to whoever was unlucky enough to be within earshot.

 

Yanagi, the manager on duty that day, could only avoid being on the floor for so long before he _had_ to go out to help (and to face Kite). But being the, outwardly, mild person he was, he just “mmhmm-ed” his way through the whining.

 

At precisely 12:34p.m., Yanagi suddenly perked up and kept his gaze trained towards the staff entrance. Not even a minute later, Inui strode in, an entire 2 hours before his shift was due to start.

 

“34 seconds from my initial calculations, not bad Sadaharu.” Yanagi then looked back to Kite, who was just staring dumbly, waiting for an explanation. “Ah, Bunta told me about your date later, so I just asked Sadaharu to come in slightly earlier. I owed Bunta a favour anyway, so don’t feel bad.”

 

“Bunta told you _what_?” _Didn’t he ask me out just last night?_

 

“Kite, I suggest you don’t question too much into that.” Inui piped in while tying on his apron. “Also, Renji, I’m not putting on the cupid outfit.”

 

“I knew you'd say that, so I brought you the frilly heart apron instead.”

 

“I can't say no, can I Renji?”

 

“No. And just too add, Bunta should be reaching the store right about-” Marui peeped through the staff door to the backroom, “-now.”

 

“Is Kite done? Can I sweep him off his feet now? Yanagi, you _promised._ ”

 

“Now, now Bunta, just let him clock out then he's all yours.” The door squeaked open, “Kite where are you headed, Bunta’s this way.”

 

Before he knew it, Kite was dragged bodily by the arm by Marui out on their date.

 

“Bunta, you do realise I never agreed to this right?”

 

“But neither did you force yourself out of this so you’re mine now.”

 

“Fuck you.”  
  
“I didn’t realise we were moving that quickly but, okay, if you insist-”  
  
“Aaaaarghhhhh- That wasn’t what I meant.”  
“Bunta, don’t look that disappointed I’ll want to punch your face more than I already do- Wait what is this stupidly expensive looking bakery.”

 

“Kite, I’m hurt. We’ve known each other for so long and yet you don’t even know where I work.” He delicately wiped away a small tear from his eye. “‘Sides, I told my boss I’d be bringing my date today and he got me the best seat in the house. Amazing, aren’t I?”

 

Marui then proceeded to drag Kite into the bakery. If Kite thought the exterior looked grand, the inside was even richer. Warm lights bathed the entire store in a soft glow, huge, elaborate oil paintings hung on the walls and the most dazzling crystal chandelier hung from the middle of the high ceiling.

 

Kite genuinely wasn’t expecting to enjoy his date, but Marui really was a charming young man, effortlessly carrying the conversation when Kite caused awkward breaks. Outside of his work setting, he found that he could actually get along fairly well and this was, they both agreed, so much better than the rushed small talk. There was a good flow of energy between them, and honestly, Kite was having the best date of his life.

 

Before they knew it, several hours flew by and Bunta’s boss, a pretty young man with blue hair and a gentle aura, chased them out so he could close up shop.

 

Walking out from the bakery, the two fell into a comfortable pace, not really headed anywhere but just to spend more time in each other’s company. As they chatted, they both found themselves gravitating back towards the cafe, where it all started. At some point during their walk, Kite found his hand nestled within Bunta’s. Dry and warm against the last of the winter chills still lingering before spring.

 

It was a little past closing time when they finally walked to the cafe, but they figured it'd be okay for them to just pop in to grab a drink.

 

“Wait, Yanagi’s on shift right? He closes right on time and not a second longer. I'm betting you a kiss that the front door’s locked tight.”

 

“Bunta, I'm not-”

 

“ _Aha!_ _Locked!”_

 

“Bun-”

 

Marui might have been quite a bit shorter than Kite, but he still managed kiss him square on the lips. Kite could feel him grinning against his lips as they deepened the kiss, going from what Kite thought was a quick peck to something more.

 

Tasting the last of the icing on Marui’s lips, Kite would have lost himself in the sensation and gone for more if not for the fact that he suddenly remembered where they were. Marui pouted a little as they pulled apart, but kept a firm hug around Kite's waist.

 

“Bunta, I'll bring you out on a cafe date some other day, but you really need to release me before I change my mind.”

 

“Text me your schedule I'll pick the day then you spoil me on said day.” He looked thoughtful for a second, “And I’ll visit on your work days!”

 

“Bunta, you visit almost every day.”

 

“Don’t sweat the details, and you’ll get lines on your face if you frown so much. I like your face without the lines, thanks.”

 

“Let’s get moving. I don’t want you to miss the last train.”

 

“Is that concern I hear?”  
  


“Shut up.”

 

Marui grinned as he took Kite’s hand into his, and headed off towards the station. This was just the start of their story, but as cliche as it is, it’s still as sweet as Marui’s drinks.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Quick tidbit: I actually do work in a cafe and most of these things have happened to me at work. I hope my suffering has brought you (some) joy! <3


End file.
